


Being Alive

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the look in her eye, equal parts fear and defiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: breathplay, D/s undertones

It's odd to him now, how fascinated he had been the first time. He'd also been slightly horrified, but the horror had faded quickly once she'd recovered enough to grin up at him. "Fuck, Will." Is all she'd said before drawing in another deep breath with a hum.

At first, he thinks she's the one with the danger fetish; he's never been an adrenaline junkie. There’s no thrill in danger for him. It's not long, however, before he realizes he's spent his whole life in denial. It’s not the almost dying that gets to him; it’s being alive.

He'd never choke her, four years of premed were enough to scare him off that, but he loved the look in her eye, equal parts fear and defiance, when he'd splay his fingers around her neck as a threat. Most of the time that's as far as it went, the threat, the look, the sudden desperate need shared between the two of them. Sometimes though, when she asked, begged, and pleaded he'd lay her out across his bed, red hair glimmering in the harsh overhead light, and rest his palm against her chest.

She'd whine then, always, even if he'd made her promise she'd keep quiet. This was the one thing he held over her, the one time he was the one in charge and a part of him relished that even as he sought permission in her gaze. Her hips would shift against the bed and her mouth would open just the slightest bit, _please_.

He liked to kiss her then as he pressed his weight down into her, feel the curve of her smile shift until he pulled away leaving her lips reddened, her jaw slack as she drew in another half breath. He always watched her as he slipped his leg between hers, watched the way the muscles in her face twitched as she stopped herself from pleading. She'd grind down against his thigh as best she could, while he leaned forward, further into her, whispering against her ear all the filth she liked to spew at him.

It drove her crazy. She'd tell him afterward he didn't have to be such a bastard about it; she knew he got off on using her, returning the favor. He’d always laugh, smirking lightly at her annoyance. She had told him never to stop, just once, as he'd sneered in her ear she had begged him to tell her just how horrible she was. It never took long for her to start pleading with him. It wasn’t anything specific, a lot of "please," and "oh god, Will," and "No, don't!" if he threatened to stop.

He would stop though, he always did, he had to. When her eyes were blown black and every other breath was a gasped moan he stopped. He'd lean back and clamp his hand over her mouth, draw them both back to that first time in her dorm room bed, and watch her eyes slip shut as she came.


End file.
